OCxCanon
by NikkinooNeko
Summary: I want your OCs to use in a series of short one-shots where each chapter revolves around an OC and an original Beyblade character. Read inside to see if you might be interested.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there :)

I've noticed that there's a lot of OC centred stories lately, so I wanted to write a collection of one-shots involving your OCs & the original cast of the series, so I thought I might as well try and see how far I can get with it. It's pretty much just for fun.

I want you guys to submit an OC and tell me what Beyblade character you want them to be paired with. In return, I'll write a short drabble/one-shot about them. Each pairing gets their own chapter.

Be warned, I'm really not the creative type so if you'd like to see your OC and Beyblade character in a particular situation or something, let me know!

Romantic pairings, friendship pairings, family pairings and even boyxboy/girlxgirl will be accepted, so long as you don't expect me to write any overly sexual content.

Each original Beyblade character can be used as many times as they're claimed.

Just leave a review with the following information, and I'll get right on it. Each chapter dedicated to an OC will only be short, so I don't need a lot of info about them. Just the basics.

**Name of OC:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (including clothes):**

**Personality (Include their relationship habits. Do they make the first move? How do they respond to romantic advances? Do they tease?):**

**Identifying quirks (Example; something they say a lot, like Madoka and her "You following me", habits, like biting their nails):**

**Crush (If you want a romantic one-shot) and how do they feel about them:**

**Friend (If you want a friendship one-shot) and how do they feel about them:**

**Relatives (If you want a family one-shot) and how do they feel about them:**

**Do you want it to include other characters?**

**Is there a particular situation or plot you'd like to see?**

Thanks! I promise to try my best to keep your OC in character and give you something you like.


	2. KiaraxKyoya

Wow thanks for all the reviews guys, I didn't expect so many people to be interested in this!

So I'm going to upload three ocxcanon chapters at a time in order of review. CrimsonNeptune did review first and so her OCs should be the first chapter but I'm halfway done with her story. I'm just having trouble working out a proper plot. CrimsonNeptune, your story will definitely be the fourth chapter, I promise.

I got my sister who also writes for Beyblade to go over and double check my punctuation and fix stuff up a bit. So if anything is awfully badly written/lacking good punctuation, blame her.

First up, is MusicisLife99's chapter.

**KiaraxKyoya**

"Go, Flame Solaria!"

A Bey crashed into a large rock, shattering it instantly. The rock collapsed into shard like pieces as a result of the impact of the Bey's force.

Somewhere, deep into the mountains situated just off Metal City, a girl seemed to be taking out frustration by way of training. She was wearing a purple tank top covered by a black vest and ripped black shorts held up on her waist by a purple Bey gear belt. Her combat boots were black, on her hands she wore fingerless red gloves and around her neck hung a necklace with a lion's claw charm which thrashed around with each agile movement she made.

He hair was shoulder length, silky and black tied in a side ponytail.

"Flame Solaria" She called, commanding her Bey to return to her. She caught it. "Good job, keep it up!" Again, she launched Flame Solaria at yet another thick rock.

It plummeted towards the target but then something happened; Flame Solaria was thrown off course and to the side as another Bey collided with it in mid air.

Flame Solaria bounced back, landing at the girl's feet spinning away furiously. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed in anger and confusion.

The other green and white Bey sped along the rocky ground and returned to its Bladers fist. The offending Blader stepped into view wearing a cocky smirk.

"Well Leone, look who we found."

The girl picked up her Bey, returned it to her belt and scowled, her sparkling ebony eyes narrowing at the other blader.

"Ugh, Kyoya. What do you want, Lion Breath?"

As if mirroring her, Kyoya's smirk melted and he shot her a glare. "Stop calling me that, Kiara. And I don't want anything from you. You're in my training spot."

"You'r training spot? You say that like you own it."

Kyoya took a step closer. "That's because I do own it. Now scat, you're wasting my time."

Hating to be told what to do, by anyone for that matter, Kiara's competitive side took over. She raised her fist. "We'll battle for it then! If I win, and there's no doubt I will, you have to get out of my face. If you win," she scoffed. "Then I'll go find somewhere else to train."

Kyoya closed his eyes and gave a tight-lipped smile. "This should be interesting…"

"Don't underestimate me, I'll crush you," she said, putting Flame Solaria in her launcher.

"Don't get so confident just yet, we haven't even started." Following Kiara's lead, he prepared Leone, holding his launcher out in front of him.

"1" he began.

"Let it rip!" Kiara yelled, skipping the whole countdown and surprising Kyoya.

Flame Solaria flew into action, bounding off of rocks and landing on the ground, waiting for Leone to join.

"Go, Leone!" Leone tore through the air and didn't waste time attacking Flame Solaria It crashed into Flame Solaria and Kiara's Bey flew backwards. However, it wasn't discouraged as it proceeded to jump right back, clashing with Leone.

"Don't get too cocky," Kyoya commented. "Leone, let's make this quick. Lion Gale Force Wall!"

Kiara simply smiled. "Flame Solaria,_ Flame_ _Barrier_ !" Flames of all different colors blazed around Flame Solaria protecting it from Leone's attack.

Kyoya growled. Leone began to run circles around Flame Solaria just waiting for a break to jump in and land a finishing attack.

"What's the matter, Kovu?" Kiara teased. "Having trouble?"

"Stop calling me Kovu, dammit! My name is Kyoya!"

"Alright, calm down Kovu."

Kyoya snapped. His anger gave Leone the power to break through Flame Solaria's defences, sending the Bey flying. Leone continued to deliver hit after hit until Flame Solaria Began to show signs of slowing down.

Kiara bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous. She had to think quick, she decided to give her all in one last attack before Leone totally dominated Flame Solaria

"Time to bring out the big guns. Flame Solaria, _Solaria_ _firestorm_ _fury_ Go now!"

An incredible wave of fire targeted Leone. It was thrown up into the air by the sheer force of the attack and sure enough, Flame Solaria was the only Bey still on the battle ground.

Leone lay it Kyoya's feet. Kyoya was absolutely dumbstruck, he stared at the motionless bey on the ground before him, jaw hanging open in shock. "What? How?..."

Kiara laughed mockingly, "Sorry Kovu, time to hold up your end of the bargain. Go find somewhere else to train. I'm sick of looking at you."

Kyoya picked Leone up and looked at Kiara, his face emotionless. "Hold on, you must have cheated."

She began to walk away to another part of the mountains. Over her shoulder, she called, "Nope, I didn't cheat. Don't be a sore loser. Take it like a man."

He grit his teeth and let out a low growl before storming after her. "Don't you walk away from me, come back here."

'Ugh, doesn't this guy know when to quit?' Kiara thought to herself. Before she could spit out another insult, she felt Kyoya grab her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around to face him and pulled her arm away roughly.

"Don't touch me!"

"Then don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "What?"

"Okay, so you got lucky and somehow managed to beat me. Like I said, you got lucky. But I have to admit, Leone hasn't had a battle like that in ages…"

"Get on with it," she pushed, growing impatient.

"I don't know, I just thought I should let you know that I think you're pretty good…"

For the first time in a while, Kiara didn't have anything to say. She stared at him blankly, he black eyes sparkling even more. Then she finally said, "Well, thanks I guess. And you're not so bad yourself. But don't get the impression that I like you or anything, you're still too up yourself for your own good."

One fang slipped through his lips as he smirked. Then, Kiara noticed that Kyoya's sapphire eyes had become fixed on her shoulder. She followed his eyes and once realizing what he was staring at, threw her hand up to cover the scars on her shoulder.

"How'd you get those?" he asked bluntly, nodding towards her shoulder.

She bit her lip hesitantly. "Tell me where you go those freaky scars under your eyes and I'll tell you where I got mine."

Kyouya frowned, refusing to answer.

"Thought so," she chuckled.

He raised a hand and laid it over hers, pushing her hand away from her shoulder. Kiara protested as he ran his thumb over the scars.

"What did I say about touching me?"

Kyoya pulled his hand away and stepped back, snapping out of his trance. "Whatever."

They stood there for a while, just glaring at each other.

"Well, shouldn't you be leaving right about now?" she said to him.

"Hah! You won't get rid of me that easily."

Kiara groaned, knowing that he was right. "Well Kovu, as long at you're here you might as well make yourself useful. Let's battle again."

"On one condition," he said, taking Leone in his grip again.

"And that would be?"

"Stop calling me Kovu!"

Kiara sniggered, shaking her head. "Not a chance."


	3. NinelxDashan

This one's for Lavender Rose Of Faith

**NinelxDashan**

"You can do this," the girl told her reflection as she stood before her bathroom mirror. "It's just Dashan, you can trust him. Just try not to be so nervous around him!"

In he mirror, the girl looked herself over. She'd spent quite some time getting herself ready for her date. She wanted to look her best. Her reflection showed a thin, hourglass figured, rather tall girl with a peaches and cream complexion. She examined her shoulder length ebony hair and fixed up a few fly aways, bringing it back to its poker straight style. Her goldenrod eyes traced down to her outfit, which she was pleased with. She wore a light green off the shoulder sweater dress with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle. Under the dress, she'd thrown on a pair of cherry blossom pink leggings and a pair of white knee length leather high heel boots.

She'd chosen her accessories carefully, finally deciding on a pair of pink cherry blossom stud earrings and a pair of light green fingerless gloves.

She stood back with a critical eye. "There's something missing," she said aloud. She scanned her bathroom basin and found a light green bow tie. Smiling and satisfied, she secured it in her hair.

"Much better."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, startling her. She felt her heart skip a beat because she knew exactly who she'd see when she opened that door.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she went to the door and was met by noneother than her crush and possible boyfriend, Dashan.

"Ah, Ninel. You look beautiful today, as always."

Now, Ninel was usually a very confident, outgoing young girl. But when confronted with the likes of Dashan, it was like her brain completely disconnected. Instantly, her peachy skin blushed a soft pink.

"Hi Dashan," she said softly and smiled.

Dashan returned the smile. Just as Ninel noticed that Dashan's hands were behind his back, he proceeded to reveal what he was hiding. He presented her with a beautiful bouquet of roses.

"Oh, they're so lovely!" Ninel squealed, taking the roses. "Thank you, I absolutely love them. But you didn't have to!"

"Of course I did, It's not very gentlemanly of me if I were to tun up to a pretty girl's house empty handed, is it?"

And Ninel's blush deepened. Not knowing how to reply to a complement like that, she placed the roses in a vase by the door where she always kept the many flowers that Dashan brought her. However, this was the first time he had ever brought her roses…

"So," he started. "Are you ready? I was thinking I'd take you to the park today."

'Perfect' she thought, but instead she said, "The park sounds great. Let's go."

As they walked along the foot path on their way to the park, any normal person would think that the two were a couple simply by watching the way they walked so closely together, hand in hand. But they weren't, much to Dashan's disappointment. In the past Dashan had made multiple romantic advances in order to feel around the question of asking her to be his girlfriend, yet Ninel, even though responding politely, had shied away from all of them.

Dashan didn't know why, but he was happy to simply take it slow and stay in the dating period.

They soon arrived at the park. Dashan pulled Ninel over to the largest Oak tree in the park where a park bench was located. He dusted the bench off with his hands and gestured with his hands for her to sit down. She giggled at his actions.

"Such a gentleman," she mused taking a seat.

"No lady should have to sit on a dirty park bench," he smiled as he sat down next to her.

Suddenly, Dashan took a deep breath in and sighed. "Ninel?"

"Yes, Dashan?"

"There's a reason I wanted to see you so much today."

"Oh… Why's that?"

He hesitated. "I wanted to ask you, wanted to know… How do you feel about me? I mean really?"

She smiled, "I love you, Dashan. I trust you with everything I have, you're my guardian angel. My best friend." In fact, Ninel had a crippling crush on Dashan, but she'd never tell him that.

He looked deep into her eyes, suddenly looking a bit more eager. "You love me as a friend, but could you ever love me as a, uh, as a boyfriend?"

Ninel looked at the ground. Of course she'd love to call him her boyfriend, but there was something in the way…

"I'm just really confused here, Ninel. I like dating you, and I'm prepared to wait for you to be ready to go to the next level. But, I need to know if what I'm waiting for is ever going to happen."

She sighed. "I, I'm just a little afraid, I guess…"

At this, Dashan scrunched his face up in confusion. "Afraid? Of me? Ninel, you know I'd have myself killed before I even thought of hurting you. I'd never-"

Ninel cut him off, "No, not you. I'm not scared of you. It's just… With your life style and everything. What if something were to happen one day and you weren't there to protect me? I'm scared that becoming an item with you would put my life at risk."

Dashan responded by putting his arm around Ninel's shoulders, he thumbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Ninel, please understand. You are everything to me, sweetheart. Everything. There would never come a time when I wouldn't be around to protect you, because I don't intend to even leave your side. If something happened to you… well that would be just like suicide. If you died, so would I."

Ninel looked up to meet his eyes. Her nerves got the better of her at that moment, so she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a piece of Cherry Australian licorice. Dashan ignored it, he knew about her tendency to nibble on the stuff at the most inappropriate of times.

She swallowed her first bite, and said "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it. Don't you worry your pretty little head. I promise, darling, I will always protect you."

She was silent, thinking about Dashan's words.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked at him, liquorice in hand. Finally, she breathed, "Yes, Dashan. I trust you."

Dashan smiled warmly. "Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend, now?"

Ninel blushed a deep tomato red. "I- I guess it does, boyfriend."

Dashan's smile turned into a full blown grin, flashing her with a soul melting row of perfect teeth. Noticing that the liquorice was still half eaten in her hand, he lent forward and bit it.

"Hey!"

"Wow, I can see why you're always eating this stuff. It's almost as sweet as you!"

She burst out in a fit of laughter "You're so cheesy!"

"Only when I'm with you."

Sorry Lavender, I couldn't think of a better ending but I hope you liked it anyways!


	4. AuroraxToby

This is for KazarinaIceAngel12. Sorry It's so much longer, I tried to shorten it as much as I could!

**AuroraxToby**

Toby felt uncomfortable. No, scratch that, Toby felt like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world than where he was right now.

He'd been standing on the doorstep of a large, rather beautiful if he didn't say so himself, house for about five minutes. He was desperately trying to build up the courage to knock on the door, but every time he lifted his hand indicate to the house's inhabitants that he was there, he pulled back in angst.

Dashan lived here. And although Toby wasn't a coward, he always felt a little intimidated around the larger male. Ever since Dashan had begun to notice certain chemistry between Toby and his younger half sister, he'd become fiercely over protective. It just seemed to Toby that Dashan really didn't like him. At all.

But alas, he had to knock on that door sometime. He couldn't just stand around all day like an idiot, he just wished Zeo hadn't fallen ill that morning and would be there with him. Maybe Toby would feel less intimidated if he wasn't alone.

Dashan had requested that Zeo and Toby come to his house in order to exchange information on an upcoming Beyblade tournament, and since Zeo was sick, Toby had to go. Alone.

But, the knowledge that he might possibly be able to see Aurora gave him the strength he needed to persevere.

Toby had had enough of simply standing around. He pulled his shoulders back, puffed out his chest and knocked on the door.

He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping to god that Aurora would answer the door and not her older brother.

Today was not Toby's lucky day.

The door swung open to reveal a certain Chinese Blader who Toby really didn't want to see.

"Where's Zeo?" was all he asked.

"Sick," Toby replied in an even more meek voice than usual. "He couldn't come so it's just me."

Dashan frowned. "Alright, come in and lets get this over with."

Dashan led Toby into the living room which was a lot more like a parlour.

Toby handed the papers to Dashan with a shy smile to which Dashan returned with a grimace.

Toby didn't really take Dashan's attitude towards him to heart. He knew Dashan was a good guy, and was merely looking out for his sister. But still…

Suddenly, a soul soothing melody danced down the stairs that were to Toby's right. He fell silent, just listening to the mysterious sound. It was absolutely inexplainable, to be honest, but something about the music relaxed Toby's frayed nerves. He wanted to follow it, wanted to discover the source of such a hypnotic sound…

For the first time that day, Dashan smiled. A real smile, not a smirk or a contradicting snigger, but a real smile. His face seemed to soften as he turned his head towards the stairs. "Aurora's playing piano again," he said.

"That, that's Aurora?" Toby asked, stunned. He knew the girl well, that was true. But she had never told him that she could play piano. And so perfectly as well…

"Yep," Dashan concluded, turning away to exit into another room with the files in hand. "That's her alright. She hardly ever plays, she doesn't want anyone to hear her because she doesn't think she's good enough at it yet. Boy, wouldn't she feel embarrassed if she knew you were here."

Apparently, Dashan's mood had lifted too.

"I had no idea," Toby began.

"Hey, why don't you go see her? You've come all this way. She talks about you a lot, so I think she'll be pleased to see you."

"Sh-she talks about me?"

"All the time. But don't tell her I told you that."

Toby nodded and went to climb the steps to where the music was coming from. He reached a long hallway and continued to walk, almost as if entranced, until he came to a slightly ajar door. The music was coming from inside that room.

He peeked inside, and saw her. Aurora was sitting prettily at an old fashioned grand piano. Her long, violet hair was pulled over her shoulder, still long enough to almost touch the floor in her sitting position. Despite the distance that Toby stood from her, he could still see her emerald eyes trace the keyboard where her elegant fingers seemed to just fly across the keys with such ladylike poise. He also noticed, that her eyes were a particularly lighter shade than usual today, indicating to him that she was in a good mood. This made Toby's heart skip a beat.

He opened the door and approached her silently, not wanting to startle her in fear that he might cause her to stop producing that beautiful sound. As he got closer, he noticed that her translucent skin, free of impurities was illuminated in the soft sunlight that poured through the window she sat by. On the back of her neck, he could easily see a birthmark that looked a lot like a heart and ice crystal. He smiled, he's never noticed that birthmark before. Perhaps that was because she usually wore her hair in a high ponytail that covered it.

She was wearing a white halter neck frock that reached her thighs with silver rings attached to it, forming a chain. On her delicate and small feet, she wore her usual white heels. Toby had always loved how she wore flowers in her hair, and the diamond bracelet and necklace set complemented her skin perfectly.

Far too soon, the music stopped and Aurora lent back on her chair to stretch. Toby's reflexes weren't quick enough to move out of the way, so Aurora bumped right into his stomach. And my, didn't she get the fright of her life.

She spun around and jumped to her feet, startling Toby because such a quick movement looked unnatural on Aurora. Her movements were usually well poised, slow and graceful.

"Toby," she asked although she didn't yell. She never yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I came to give Dashan some documents and I heard you playing piano. I couldn't help it, I had to come and see. I'm sorry…"

For some strange reason, Aurora felt guilty for making Toby feel like he had something to be sorry for. A blush crept onto her face, and she hoped Toby wouldn't notice. "Don't be sorry, you're welcome here anytime."

Then, something else crossed her mind, "Uh, T-Toby? How much of my music did you hear?"

"Well, enough to know how talented you are at playing piano. Why haven't you played for me before?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, I um… I don't think I'm very good. At all, actually."

Toby's eyes widened in shock. "You've got to be kidding. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!"

"You're just saying that," she replied softly, looking at the ground.

"No, really. I mean it."

Aurora didn't answer.

There was a short period of awkward silence before Toby finally spoke up, "Hey, wanna go to the park? It's a really nice day out."

Aurora's eyes lit up for a moment, before returning to their normal neutral color. "I'd love to, but Dashan would never let me go anywhere alone with you… And I don't want to do anything against his wishes, he's such a good brother and all."

Toby thought for a moment, pouting. Then he said, "Why don't I ask him?"

"I doubt it'll work."

"Worth a shot."

"I guess you could try."

"Then it's settled. I'll ask Dashan."

"Ask me what?"

Toby and Aura both turned to see Dashan standing in the doorway of Aurora's bedroom.

Aurora looked away, desperately hoping that there wouldn't be an argument. Toby however, summoned courage from nowhere and spat out his question quickly.

"Dashan…I'dliketoaskyouifIcantakeAuroratotheparkfo rawalk…" he took a deep breath in.

Dashan folded his arms and tipped his head to the side. "Well, I guess I can trust you with her. But if something bad happens, you'll be answering to me, got it Toby?"

Aurora looked up, her eyes sparkling. "You mean it Dashan?"

"Yeah, I can't deny you a walk in the park on an afternoon like this."

Toby and Aurora walked over to Dashan and Aurora hugged him. Toby smiled gratefully, happy that Dashan finally trusted him.

Xxx

**At the park.**

Twilight was close, but the air around them was comfortably warm. Aurora and Toby had been walking and talking for hours.

Toby notided that she was a lot more relazed, and that made him was usually quite hard to get much of a conversation out of her, she was just so shy! But at the current time, she seemed to have relaxed a lot and Toby was intrigued by her conversation.

They soon came to the edge of the park, which was bordered by an inviting looking woodland. Toby, still deep in conversation kept walking but soon realized that Aurora had stopped. He turned back to her, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing," she replied, that signature blush of hers appearing on her strawberries and cream complexion. "It's just, it's getting a bit dark to go into the woods."

Toby smiled, "Don't worry, it's totally safe. I'll look after you."

Her blush deepened, she returned a shy smile and caught up with him.

As they walked through the woods, Toby watched as Aurora's eyes lightened. She looked around at the tall, overhanging trees with awe, they listened to sound of woodland birds and the snapping bark under their feet. They had walked for so long that they had eventually come to a small clearing.

Aurora sat down in the clearing and Toby joined her. They didn't talk, just enjoyed the fact that they were alone together, even though neither of them could admit it. Toby had a feeling Aurora liked him. It was obvious by the way she stuttered and blushed every time she spoke to him. But he wasn't confident enough to act on that hunch, what if he was just wishful thinking? He liked Aurora, maybe even a little more than a close friends. Okay, who was he kidding? He liked her a lot more that a close friend.

Then Toby spoke up, "Hey, while were alone… how about a battle?"

She hesitated, but by nature Aurora knew she couldn't back down once challenged, so she held up her Bey, Seraphim Angel TH170WD. "You're on," she said.

Toby laughed, jumping to his feel and pulling out Spiral Lyre. "I won't go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl."

"I wouldn't want you to, let's go."

Each of them walked to the furthest edges of the clearing and faced each other.

"1," Toby began counting down.

"2" Aurora said, in a voice so quiet Toby could hardly hear her.

"3"

"Let it rip!" they called in union.

Both Beys rocketed into the centre of the clearing. They began circling each other, occasionally tapping each other. They seemed to be pushing one another around gently.

"I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me?" Aurora questioned, smiling.

"Oh, I'm just warming up, Go Spiral Lyre!"

Spiral Lyre lunged at Seraphim Angel sending it flying backwards

"Oh, dear!" Aurora said to herself. Hang in there, Angel!"

Toby delivered another hit. And another. And another, cornering it against a tree until things looked pretty bleak for Seraphim Angel.

Aurora had to think quickly, all she needed was a chance to get Angel free so that she could use her special move.

"I've got it," Aurora thought to herself. "Arcadian Gleam!"

Suddenly, the woods filled with powerful burst of light, temporarily blinding Spiral Lyre and throwing it off target.

"What?" Toby questioned, stunned.

"Okay, Angel. Let's go, Harmony Enchantment!"

Angel's spirit appeared from her Bey. She created a dangerously destructive tornado, sweeping Spiral Lyre up in the gust.

"Spiral!" Toby called.

When the tornado was over, Spiral was only just still spinning. Toby decided to give it all or nothing.

"Go Spiral, give it all you got!"

Spiral Lyre attacked Angel fiercely, the impact sent both beys flying into the air and out of the woods. By the direction that they were sent, it seemed like they would land together back in the park.

Toby and Aurora ran out of the woods, surprised at how far in they'd walked without realizing it. They both silently wondered who's Bey would still be spinning when they found them.

Finally, they came to the park. Two shining objects sat together in the grass, one motionless, one still spinning furiously.

They approached their Beys and Toby's face instantly pouted.

"Aw, man. Good job anyway Spiral, you were awesome."

Aurora picked up the victor, "You were incredible Angel, thanks!"

Toby turned to Aurora, "Since when did you learn to blade like that? You're really good!"

Again, Aurora blushed. "I-I-I don't really know…" she ran her fingers through her hair again. "I'm not all that good. You were fantastic, though Toby…"

Toby grinned and sat down where he stood in the middle of the park. He laid back and looked up at her, his hands behind his head. "You're so modest."

Aurora, suddenly realizing how tired she was, joined Toby on the grass and laid next to him. The cool grass was refreshing.

They seemed to have let the time escape them. It was night time now, and the only light was the unusually large and clear moon in the sky.

Changing the subject, Aurora sighed. "The stars are so pretty tonight."

"Yeah," Toby replied, lost in his own trance. "They sure are."

"It always amazes me. They're millions and millions of miles away from us, but they still shine so brightly…. When I was younger, I used to find the very brightest star and make a wish every single night."

Toby didn't reply, he merely turned his head so smile at her.

"Sorry, it's pretty silly, I know…"

"No, it's quite cute, actually."

Aurora felt like her face was on fire from all the blushing.

Toby continued, "What did you wish for?"

"You don't want to hear about my stories, trust me," she replied modestly.

"Come on, I want to know."

"… Well, okay. Just don't laugh, alright?"

Toby crossed his heart.

"I used to wish that in the future, I'd find my perfect soulmate. Someone who I could share everything with…."

Now, it was Toby's turn to stutter and blush. "Do you, uh, do you think it'll ever come true?"

Aurora smiled again, her eyes filled with a sparkle to rival that of the stars above. "Actually, I do believe dreams come true. So, maybe one day…"

As a matter of fact, Aurora knew that her wish had already come true. The stars had granted her the gift of meeting Toby. But, she'd never tell him that.

Next chapter will be for Crimson Neptune, and the next three OC's that were submitted. I'll start working on them right away. Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5 NeptunexBao VenusxNile

This is for Crimson Neptune. I didn't know enough about her OCs to be totally accurate, but I did my best. I hope it's okay!

* * *

**NeptunexBao**

**VenusxNile**

The sun had only just set over the woods. The way the trees cast shadows upon the bark covered ground set a perfect scene and the moon shone through, lighting the area, but only slightly.

It was so peaceful, nothing but the gentle sound of a cricket chorus and the lonely hooting of night owls could be heard.

That was until two huge creatures came crashing through the woods, tackling each other to the ground. A reptile looking animal was being held to the ground by another creature. The reptile appeared to be some sort of cross between a therizinosaurus, ankylosaurus and a dragon. It thrashed its sharp claws and spiked tail around.

The dominating animal was easily recognizable as a griffon. A half eagle, half lion beast sporting a blue hanky covered in raven eye prints. She was huge, the size of five lions to be more accurate.

Suddenly, a third creature swooped down from the sky in a flash of light brown fur. It was some sort of vampire bat and falcon mixture. Its silver eyes matched the gleam of the chain around its neck.

As the creatures continued to roll around in the woods, two young girls emerged from the trees, chasing after them.

"Eos! Tritan!" called the first girl to the griffin and the reptile. "Don't get too rough, one of you will get hurt!"

The girl was skinny, fair skinned with light blue hair and dark blue highlights. Her eyes were a pale green. She wore a light blue jacket and a dark blue hanky that had the same raven eye pattern on it as the griffon. She also wore dark blue track pants and ocean coloured track shoes.

Eos and Tritan stopped playing for a while, but soon continued to wrestle. The girl slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"Aw, come on Neptune, cheer up. They're only playing," commented the second girl who looked slightly older than the first. She put her hands to her mouth and whistled to the bat creature. "Titan, make sure Eos and Tritan don't hurt each other!"

The older girl, whom it would seem was Titan's owner, had the same pale green eyes and Neptune. Her hair was opposite to Neptunes, dark blue with light blue highlights. She wore a dark blue jacket with a set of headphones that had a heart print with a dragon and bird wing on each side. On her feet, she wore light blue pants with a pair of black track shoes.

She was just as slim as Neptune and had fair skin too.

Neptune pouted. "Uh, but Venus, they're so hard to control when they get like this!"

"Whoa, calm down sis," Said Venus.

"I'm not mad, how would you know?"

Venus laughed, exposing her baby vampire teeth. "Look at your eyes. They're turning red. Did you forget that your eyes change color with your moods?"

Neptune growled, her own sharper teeth showing through her grimace.

"And it's even more easy to see when they turn pink. And they only turn pink when you're with Bao."

"Shut up!" retorted Neptune.

"Speaking of Bao," continued Venus. "You've promised to marry him when you grow up. You're gonna have to tell him about our little… Uh, secret soon."

"What secret?" came a voice from the woods.

The sister's spun around to face the source of the noise while Eos, Tritan and Titan ran off further into the woods.

"Bao!" shouted Neptune when she laid eyes on her future husband. "How did you get here?"

"I walked… But what's the secret?" he pushed, hating to be left out of any sort of secret.

Neptune stuttered, not knowing how she was going to get out of this one. Venus spoke up.

"Bao, there's something Neptune needs to tell you. And I guess that means that I have something to tell Nile, too."

Yet again, another voice came through the woods. Shortly after, Nile appeared following Bao and the boys approached the two sisters. "You're right," Nile said. "Now spill it, girls."

Venus and Neptune exchanged glances. Neptun finally broke the silence.

"Maybe it'll be easier to show you…"

Both boys nodded, as a gesture for the girls to go ahead.

"I'll go first," Venus concluded, and she turned to walk a little bit away from her sister, her soon to be brother-in-law and her own boyfriend.

Venus approached a tree that appeared to have been killed by a fire. It had no leaves, weak, spidery branches and blackened bark. She closed her eyes and laid a hand on the tree. She began chanting something in a low voice, almost too quiet for the other's to hear. Nile simply watched on in confusement and interest.

Suddenly, before their very eyes, a light seems to swamp Venus's hand and flow into the tree. The tree suddenly regained color. Leaves magically grew from the now alive branches. The tree was brought back to life under Venus's power.

She opened her eyes and turned back to the others, setting her gaze on Nile. Nile stood speechless, his jaw hanging open.

"Nile," she started. "I-I I'm so sorry I've kept this from you for so long…"

Nile was about to speak but Bao cut him off. "This is crazy! Am I dreaming?"

'No, you're awake, believe it." Nepute told him.

"Well, now it's your turn. What's your secret?"

Neptune sighed. "Okay, but don' t say I didn't warn you."

In an instant, Neptune sprang up onto the tree that Venus had revived, flipping in the air as she did. She jumped to another tree, and another and another. She became a blur, and Bao lost sight of her. He looked around trying to spot her but he couldn't. Then he jumped when something landed on his back, wrapping its arms around him.

Bao screamed from the sudden shock and grabbed the offender's arms around his shoulders, pulling them over and flipping them onto their back on the ground before him.

"Oh, God! I'm sorry!" he yelled when he realized who he had just flipped, Neptune.

"Geez, I was just trying to show you my secret!" she yelled as she got up and stood before him.

Bao stuttered. "But, how? You, you were in the trees. How did you jump that high? How did you move that fast… And why aren't you hurt… I just flipped you, I mean."

Nile interrupted, "Okay, can somebody please explain what is going on here?"

Venus approached and stood by Neptune. "I don't think there's an easy way to say this, so we might as well just come out with it… Nile, Bao, Neptune and I are magicians. Neptune is stronger than myself, I'm more of a spell creator."

"And… I'm sort of like, a vampire…" Neptune gushed, her eyes turning silver indicating that she was feeling apologetic.

"Oh really? Just your everyday magicians? Well if that's all you had to tell us, then that's totally normal," Nile said. He was in so much shock that he couldn't help but be sarcastic.

Boa on the other hand was going to be more direct. "But, but why did you hide this from us for so long?"

"I guess we were afraid that you'd think we were freaks or something. We didn't want to ruin what we have with you guys. I'm sorry, you probably hate us now…" muttered Neptune.

Bao took Neptune's hand in his own, forcing her to look at him. "Neptune, please don't think that. I 'm marrying you in the future because I love you. _You_. The fact that you're a magician and a vampire doesn't change who you are inside, nothing could ever change that. You're all I think about, and to be truthful with you, this is quite a surprise but… you're still Neptune to me. I just wish you didn't feel like you had to hide this from me."

"really?" she asked, her eyes turning pink. "You really mean it? You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you…"

Venus smiled as she watched her sister and future brother-in-law embrace each other. Then, suddenly as if remembering where she was, she turned to Nile.

Nile crossed his arms, tapped his foot and pouted. "Looks like somebody's got some explaining to do."

"You're right. Nile, I wish I could have told you sooner. Please, just hear me out. I never wanted to hurt you, and I kept you in the dark about this because I never wanted to lose you. I, just… I-"

Nile didn't let her finish. Instead, he stepped forward and put a finger to her lips. "I understand," he hushed. "Although I'm pretty upset that I'm only learning about this now, I can't stay mad at you. Not you, you are my everything, Venus."

Venus threw herself into Nile's arms and he hugged her tightly.

Silently, Tritan, Titan and Eos crept back into view. Titan flew overhead and landed next to Venus, rubbing his head against her shoulder.

Bao stumbled backwards, grabbing Neptune and pulling her behind him.

"Jesu- what's that!" he yelled.

Nile screeched and pulled Venus away as well.

Venus and Neptune sighed again, looking at eachother then at their terrorfied boyfriends.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Venus laughed as she walked back over to Titan and scratched his neck.

"Uh," Neptune began. "I guess we haven't told you _everything._"

* * *

CrimsonNeptune, I wrote this so it would be before they all married each other and had kids. I hope that's okay, and I hope your girls weren't too OOC!


	6. ElyanaxYu

This is for LunarStarEclipse. :) I hope it's to your liking!

* * *

"Basa, Basa! Can we go in the ghost house!?" A little blonde haired, green eyed boy bounced up and down excitedly as he pulled on the older male's jacket. He was pointing frantically to a big, scary looking house decorated with plastic monsters and ghouls.

"Sorry Yu, you're too little for that. Why don't you try the merry-go-round instead?"

Yu crossed his arms and pouted. "Aw, man. The merry-go-round is for little kids."

"Isn't that what you are?" asked a brunette girl wearing goggles on her head.

"No way!" he shot back. "I'm totally old enough to go in the ghost house, and so is Yana."

A girl who looked very close to Yu's age supported Yu with an enthusiastic "That's right! It doesn't even look that scary."

Elyana was tiny! Even smaller than Yu. Her eyes were flame red which stood out fantastically against her dark skin. She had her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail that reached her shoulders, and two free curls that were part of her bangs bounced around her face as she jumped up and down in excitement like Yu.

She was wearing a pretty yellow blouse with puffed sleeves, matching puffed shorts and dark grey boots with a fire lock on each that reached her knees. Over it, she wore an orange hoodie with a red stripe going down the middle and sides. It was zipped up and the fact that her hoodie reached her knees made it look like she was wearing a dress. Around her neck, was a golden necklace with a red-orange fire shaped charm. Her Blader's belt was red and purple.

Tsubasa and Madoka folded their arms. It was a sign that their decision was final.

Elyana and Yu both looked and the ground and put their hands in their pockets. "Aw, man," they said together.

Earlier that day, Tsubasa had decided to take Yu and one of Yu's closest friends, Elyana to the carnival since they'd been begging him to all week. Madoka volunteered to come along because she knew just how much of a handful each of the younger Blader's were on their own, and the idea of leaving Tsubasa to look after **both** of them made her feel sorry for him. When Yu and Elyana got together, mischievousness (and possible fires) were sure to ensue.

Madoka knelt down to Elyana and Yu's height. "Sorry guys," she said. "But hey, maybe next year, right?"

Elyana sighed, "I guess so…"

Madoka smiled and stood up. She and Tsubasa began to walk through the Carnival, assuming that Yu and Elyana would follow them.

Elyana began to follow, but Yu grabbed her arm and held a finger to his lips in a 'shh' gesture.

"What is it, Yuii?" Elyana asked, using her nickname for him that she'd always called him.

"I have an idea, c'mon let's hide and wait for Basa and Doka to leave. Then, there's nothing stopping us from going in the ghost house!"

"Ohhhh, good idea," she winked. The two stood there laughing for a while at their own marvelous plan, before they ran and hid behind a nearby hot dog stand.

From their position, they had a perfect view of Madoka and Tsubasa. They watched as Tsubasa turned around and finally noticed that his two troublesome companions were gone. He grabbed Madoka and began frantically yelling something at her. Madoka panicked, fluttering her hands up and down in an attempt to fight off anxiety.

The long haired blader and the mechanic ran back right past the hot dog stand in a mad dash to search for them. Elyana and Yu held their hands over each other's mouths to stop themselves from giggling too much and alerting Tsubasa to their whereabouts.

Once they were sure that the coast was clear, they came out from behind the hot dog stand and hi-fived.

"Yeah! We lost 'em!"

"Good thinking, Yuii," Elyana said, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, lets go in that ghost house!"

He began to march off towards the ghost house but soon noticed that Elyana wasn't walking beside him. He spun around, "Yana?"

"Be with ya I a sec' Yuii, hold on." Elyana was buying a hot dog from the man at the hot dog stand they hid behind.

Yu laughed, 'that girl eats more than Gingkii and Ben-Ben combined,' he thought. 'Where does she put it?'

As Elyana ran over to Yu, she'd already gobbled down the whole hot dog. She grabbed his hand and they ran to the ghost house.

"This is gonna be so fun!", Elyana said happily.

"Pft," Yu brushed off. "Betcha it won't even be scary."

Soon, they were in their seats and going through the big, haunted mansion doors. Immediately, a fake looking, plastic ghoul popped up.

Throughout the entire ghost house ride, Elyana squealed and giggled, she was so loud that the people outside the ghost house covered their ears.

When they finally came out the other end, Elyana turned to Yu. "Oh, WOW! That was a blast, what did you think of it Yuii?"

Yu didn't answer.

"Yuii?"

"Is it, is it over?" he said, his hands clasped firmly over his eyes. The poor boy was terrified.

"Yuii! Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" she burst out laughing at her own joke.

"Very funny," he said, getting off the ride. "C'mon, lets go do something else. Something that doesn't involve monsters!"

They continued to walk through the carnival. Yu spied an ice cream stand and just couldn't help himself, so he bought two ice creams. One for him, and one for Elyana. Elyana practically inhaled hers.

Then, as they were marveling at all the different wonders of the carnival, Elyana saw a stuffed monkey hanging in a ring-toss game stand. She stopped in her tracks to look.

Yu noticed. "You want that monkey?" he asked.

"Uh… maybe," she lied modestly.

Of Course, Yu was now determined to win that monkey. He'd always had a secret crush on his best friend, and saw this as the perfect chance to show her. Little did he know, Elyana felt exactly the same way about him.

Yu walked up to the ring toss and handed over some of the tickets Tsubasa had given him earlier.

"Good luck little guy," said the man, giving Yu a set of three rings. "All you've got to do is get a ring over that goal." He pointed to a thin, tall bar that stood upright in the middle of the stand.

Yu threw the first ring. And missed…

He tried a second time, and yet again, he missed.

"One more try," commented the man.

Yu gave it his last shot. The ring flew threw the air, it was so close! But alas, it missed aswell.

"Damn! That's so stinky!" Yu yelled.

Elyana patted him on the back. "It's okay Yu, thank you for trying though. I really appreciate it."

Suddenly, Yu threw another ticket at the man. He wanted another try, he was so determined to win this for Elyana.

"Yuii, you don't have to, it's okay!" Elyana began to say, but Yu took his rings and tried again.

This time, he really concentrated. Really zoned in on his target. 'Do it for Yana' he thought to himself.

He threw the ring, and everything seemed to slow down as it got closer and closer to the goal. And suddenly, the ring landed right over the little pole! Yu had won!

Elyana clapped and danced around, "Yeah, go Yuii!"

"Okay kid, congratulations you won! Now, which prize would you like?"

Yu pointed to the monkey, "That one please sir."

When the man passed the monkey to Yu, Yu held it out in front of him and blushed like crazy. "Here, I got it for you," he said shyly.

Elyana blushed a shade that matched her fiery eyes. "Thank you, Yuii. I'll love it forever and ever. But, why were you so determined to win it for me? You could have used your tickets for yourself, but you used them on me..."

Yu twisted his foot into the ground and put his hands behind his back. "Well, I guess because I like to see you happy. You're a really good friend, and I think you're kind of... pretty."

Elyana smiled, hugging the monkey. "You're so cute Yuii! We'll be best friends forever, I just know it."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well in that case, what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend? Not now, but when we're all grown up. Would you?"

Elyana put her finger to her chin and thought. "hmmm, I'd say yes, I suppose." Elyana did a good job of hiding her emotions. Inside she was absolutely exploding with happiness.

Yu grinned and held her hand, "What do you wanna do now?"

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved!"

Yu sweatdropped but let Elyena pull him along to the cotton candy stand anyway.

* * *

I hope you liked it, LunarStarEclipse! :)

Next up is CHOCOLATE LOVER 360's OC Rocky Miller, which I should probably be uploading sometime today.

Thanks everyone!


	7. ColexHikaru (DONT BOTHER READING)

I advise you not to even bother reading this.

My sister has been bugging me to write one of these for her OC since I first even started talking about the idea. So, I thought I'd give her what she wants and write one.

Don't worry guys, I'm not going off course, I've already written the next two, I'm just going over them and making a few changes. They will be posted soon.

This chapter is just for the mere purpose of irritating my sister.

000

One day, Cole wanted to go to the supermarket to buy some milk. Unfortunately, Cole is so clumsy that he tripped over his welcome mat on the way out and never made it to the supermarket.

Instead, his neighbors called him an ambulance and he was taken to hospital. The nurse was new and didn't really know what she was doing, so she gave him the wrong medication. She was meant to give him a painkiller but ended up giving him adrenaline. Soon, Cole was so hyped up that he began swinging off the roof and using all the empty vomit bags as hats, so the hospital kicked him out.

As he was walking home, he had finally come down off his adrenaline high and ran into Hikaru, who he has a massive crush on.

"Hi Hikaru," he said.

Hikaru waved and smiled. "Hello."

Suddenly, Kyoya ran up out of nowhere and kicked Cole in the balls. Cole crumbled to the ground, and Hikaru helped him up.

She apologized for Kyoya's behavior but that didn't help the fact that Cole's testicles felt like they were on fire. He didn't know Kyoya could kick so hard. He guessed it served him right for trying to pick up his girlfriend, Hikaru all the time.

Hikaru took Cole to the hospital, but they refused to let him in again. The main doctor crossed his arms and pointed to a sign that he had hung on the big, glass hospital doors. The sign said, "No Coles allowed on the premises."

Just then, a man walked past them and into the hospital. Someone inside waved to the stranger and said, "Hey Cole."

"Hold on," said Cole. "His name's Cole, why's he allowed in?"

"Get off my property!" yelled the doctor.

So Cole and Hikaru had to walk all the way back to Cole's house. The whole time Cole groaned and complained about his balls.

Hikaru eventually got so sick of hearing about Cole's painful testicles that she left.

And so Cole was doomed to spend the rest of the evening lying on his couch, clutching his balls and being sad that he didn't get to tell Hikaru that he liked her.

The next morning, Cole had to eat his cereal dry because he never bought milk.

000

Like I said, the actual chapters will be up very soon.


	8. RockyxChi-yun Li

**This is for CHOCOLATE LOVER 360**

**RockyxChi-yun Li**

Morning had arrived no less than an hour ago.

On the grounds of the Beylin Temple, four people stood an a circular formation, talking amongst themselves. Each of them were incredibly tired, but had dragged themselves out of bed regardless. The previous night, they had decided that they needed to catch up on some training.

When together, these people are easily recognizable as the famous team Wang hu zhong of China.

Chi-yun wasn't in the most happiest of moods. He groaned, "Where in the world is Rocky? We can't start without her, and she's holding us up."

"Relax, don't get so worked up. She'll be here. She's probably just running late," Chao Xin explained, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning.

"Sorry I'm late," came a voice from behind them, though the owner of that voice didn't sound like she cared at all.

Team Wang turned and laid eyes on a fair skinned young girl with flowing ebony hair and dark green eyes.

"Finally!" Chi yun exclaimed, clearly unimpressed.

"Good morning, Rocky," Mei-Mei chanted in her usual upbeat way. Mei-Mei was the only one of the group who seemed to be unaffected by how early it was.

"Morning Mei-Mei," Rocky smiled back as she reached the circle. Her smile faded when she turned to Chi yun. "And you, what's your problem?"

"Chi-yun's problem, Rocky, is that we all agreed to meet here at 5:30 am and not a minute later. Currently, the time is 6:15. You are 45 minutes late. What's your explanation?"

Rocky smirked at him. "Slept in," she explained simply.

Chi yun shook his head, "Irresponsible."

Not bothering to answer, Rocky shot him a cold glare.

Sensing the tension, Chao Xin interrupted. "Well, I guess we'd better get started…"

"Okay, let's get into separate teams and rotate partners," said Dashan. "Chao Xin pairs with Mei-Mei, and Rocky pairs with Chi-yun. I'll mediate, and whoever's battle ends first, I'll pair with the winner and the loser can take my place as mediator. Then, with the other pair-"

Dashan was cut off by Chi-yun, which unsettled him for a moment because it was rather out of character for Chi-yun to ever interrupt him. Dashan shrugged it off, he'd become used to Chi yun acting strange whenever Rocky was around. If he didn't have to put up with Chi yun's complaining of how much he disliked Rocky every night, he'd swear that the tiny Chinese blader actually had a crush on their newest friend.

"No way, not in a million years would Chi-yun ever pair up with the likes or her!" he folded his arms.

Rocky smirked, "What's the matter, Chi? Scared I'll beat you? Well, that's understandable, of course you don't stand a chance against me. You just don't measure up!"

Mei-Mei covered her mouth to keep from giggling at Rocky's joke regarding Chi-yun's height. The poor girl was about to bust, so Chao Xin grabbed her arm and pulled her away to the other side of the temple's grounds. He tried to hide a cheeky smile himself, but he was obviously doing a much better job at it than Mei-Mei. They began training immediately to distract themselves.

Chi-yun wore the only straight face in the temple. He was furious! "Talking yourself up and dishonouring my name won't affect the outcome of the battle! I'll win this!"

Speaking with her eyes again, Rocky pulled out her Bey, placed it I her launcher, and held it out in front of her at the ready.

Chi-yun did the same. "Thermal Lacerta, and Chi-yun won't be defeated!"

"Stop talking and launch," Rocky moaned.

Chi -yun growled. Dashan began their countdown, "3… 2… 1,"

"Let it rip!" Chi and Rocky yelled, both absolutely rearing to go.

Their Beys wasted no time. Sparks flew immediately as metal clashed with metal.

"Diablo Nemesis," Rocky called to her Bey. "Don't hesitate! Crush Lacerta totally. No mercy!"

As if responding to it's wielder's command, Diablo Nemesis' attacks became more intense, overpowering Lacerta and pushing it further and further into the opposite direction as Chi's Bey struggled to match up."

Chi-yun wasn't having it. With each blow, his fury increased. "Lacerta! Thunder Sword Waltz!"

"Huh," Rocky huffed, unaffected. "Special moves already? Well, c'mon Diablo, push back!"

Diablo dodged each of Lacerta's attacks.

"Where's your special move, then?" Chi-yun questioned.

"Are you kidding, I'm not about to use my special move Armageddon in the Beylin Temple. You should know enough about me to realise that my special move destroys whatever structure the battle is in, crushing everything down into rubble."

Chi-yun hummed in contentment, realizing that Rocky was right. "You may be cold, Rocky but I suppose you are not heartless. I respect your honour, but that does not mean we will refrain from battling to the best of our ability!"

"Don't expect you to, I'll still win! Go again Diablo Nemisis!"

Rocky's Bey collided with Lacerta again, this time the clash was so epic that the Beylin Temple was overflowed with blinding light. All that could be heard was the scratching and crashing of the Beys. Rocky and Chi-yun and Dashan shielded their eyes and waited for the light to dim. Mei-Mei and Chao Xin had stopped their own training to look over squinting to try and see through the light.

Rocky clenched her fists, eager to gain the knowledge of who had won the battle.

Once the light expelled, smoke filled the temple. Across the temple, Chi-yun panted, yet he was still in total control. He was just as keen to know the outcome of the battle at hand.

The smoke parted slowly, and the two Beys stood in the centre of the grounds. One was spinning, one was not.

Dashan smiled and straightened up, "Chi-yun Li's Bey has stopped spinning. Rocky is the winner!"

Chao Xin and Mei-Mei clapped in the distance but Rocky ignored them as she caught Diablo Nemesis who pounced back to her fist.

Chi-yun approached Lacerta and picked it up. "You battled well, Lacerta. Your efforts were not in vain."

He then looked across the grounds to Rocky. "I must congratulate you, that was a spectacular battle."

Rocky smiled. "Likewise, Chi-yun. Likewise…" she walked up to him and extended her hand, offering a handshake.

Chi-yun accepted. "I suppose you're not so ignorant."

Rocky didn't answer, opting to give him a glance instead. Chi swore he saw something like affection in her eyes, but he then recollected his thoughts. This was Rocky, he was looking at. She would never warm to him…

Would she?

Suddenly, Dashan's Bey flew towards them and landed in between their feet, causing them both to step back.

"Watch it, Dashan!" Rocky exclaimed, though there wasn't any anger in her voice.

Dashan chuckled. "My turn."

* * *

Sorry if characters are OOC, I never really got to watch many episodes involving Team Wang so I don't know much about them. Anyway, I hope you like, CHOCOLATE LOVER 360!


	9. GinxTsubasa

**This is for Tiger Demon of Light :)**

**GinxTsubasa**

What a peaceful, quiet day it was. Metal city was unusually calm. There was hardly any traffic on the streets, the sky was blue and cloudless, and the sun was perfect as it shone down on the little building everyone knew as the B-Pit. Not too hot, but warm enough that you'd be comfortable to walk around without a jacket.

Yes, indeed it was a lovely, quiet day.

"**Pegasuuuuuuus!** Where are you? Come out, stop hiding! It isn't funny anymore!"

Well, is _was_ a lovely, quiet day.

Inside the B-Pit, a young red head tore the place apart in search of his Bey. He began to grow frantic.

A brunette girl staunched down the stairs, a vein popping up on her forehead. "Ginga! What is all the commotion about?"

He threw himself at her feet, wrapping his arms around her legs dramatically. "Madoka! I can't find Pegasus. I woke up this morning, and… and.. it was gone!"

"Well did you have to destroy my workshop in search for it? This place is going to take forever to clean!"

"Help me, Madoka. I'll do anything. Anything!"

She sighed and put a finger to her chin. "Relax, I think I know who's behind this."

Inside a cupboard, three mischievous troublemakers had a perfect view of Ginga's whole breakdown as they crouched on top of each other to peer through the slightly ajar door.

"Oh, man," whispered a blonde child who crouched on the top. "Look at him, he's falling to pieces."

Below the blonde, a chocolate eyed boy about Ginga's age suppressed a giggle. "I know, Yu. It's Hilarious. Hiding Pegasus was the best prank ever, good idea, Gin."

On the bottom, a girl glanced up at the boy who had congratulated her. "Thanks Masamune! I just didn't expect him to react so hysterically! I wish we had popcorn, what a show!"

The girl Masamune had called Gin was wearing a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner over her hourglass figure, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reached the top of her calves on her long legs, and dark purple high tops with black laces. On her hands were a pair of fingerless gloves; one black and one white. She also wore a locket in the shape of a heart around her neck that had pictures of her mom and dad in it.

"Who?" Ginga continued in response to Madoka's statement that she knew who was behind the Pegasus kidnapping.

"Well, haven't you noticed that place has been suspiciously quiet all day? That's out of the ordinary, considering Gin, Masamune and Yu are here somewhere."

"Madoka, come out with it! I'm too hungry for this!"

The three in the cupboard couldn't contain their laughter anymore. They covered each other's mouths but it didn't work. Madoka's sharp ears heard their struggle and she walked over to the cupboard, flinging the door open.

"Ah-ha!' she said. "I knew it was you three!"

Gin, Masamune and Yu tumbled out of the cupboard with a crash. They sprang up in perfect coordination.

"Run!" Masamune yelled.

"Which way?" Questioned Yu, running on the spot.

"Left!" he said, taking off in the left direction.

Gin bit her lip, and looked at her gloves quickly. There was a reason as to why her gloves were different colours. It was her way of telling left from right.

Swiftly, she took off after Masamune, but Yu was caught by the ear as Madoka reeled him back.

"You'll never take me alive, woman!" Yu yelled as he squirmed in her grip.

Gin and Masamune soon realized that one of their soldiers of mischief had been caught. Knowing that they could never leave a man behind, they were forced to turn back and face the music.

Ginga sprang up between them. "What have you done with Pegasus? Give it back!"

Gin started laughing,causing Ginga to turn to her. Gin was nearly 6 foot tall, so he hardly even came close to matching her height.

Gin's skin was tanned, which was a natural repercussion of spending so much time in the sun. Her dark blue hair reached her waist and matched the colour of her eyes that sparkled at the moment because she was in such a good mood. A long gash on her left forearm ran from her elbow to her wrist. On her wrist, was a very real looking tattoo that said 'unbreakable'. This tattoo wasn't as real as it looked however. The others knew this because one day, she crumbled and admitted that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day.

"As if I'd tell you and ruin my entertainment! You're too funny to watch when you're frantic!"

"Why would you do that?" he demanded

"Because, shut up!"

"Why you-" Ginga began, but he was interrupted when another voice broke up all the commotion.

"Gosh! I could hear you all from two blocks away! What's going on, and why did I find Pegasus in the mailbox?"

It was Tsubasa. In his hand, he held Pegasus.

Yu found his chance for freedom and ran away to hide when Madoka turned to the newcomer and asked, "You check my mailbox?"

"Not usually. But today I couldn't help it. There was a big sign on it that said 'Pegasus isn't here'. I thought that was kind of peculiar."

Ginga bounced over to Tsubasa. "Pegasus!"he rubbed the Bey on his face.

Masamune nudged Gin, "You know what the best part is? He went outside and looked straight at the mailbox about 50 times but never checked in there once."

"I guess the sign was a good idea," she replied ad the two doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Tsubasa as he approached the two.

"Hey Eagle boy," Gin said, a smirk forming on her face.

"Gin, I must ask you if you'd please stop calling me Eagle boy."

"Nope, sorry Eagle boy."

Tsubasa face palmed.

Madoka appeared from nowhere and thrusted a mop and bucket at Ginga.

"What's this for?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Remember how you said you'd do anything if I helped you find out who took Pegasus?"

Ginga's shoulders slumped. He let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly, started mopping the floors. All the while, he mumbled under his breath about how 'this is so unfair'.

"Good," Madoka said. "Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going back upstairs to finish my work. Tsubasa, don't let them destroy the place while I'm gone."

"But, I only came to pick up Yu!" he protested.

"Well, now you're here so you can keep an eye on Masamune and Ginga."

He went to say something else but was silenced by the sound of a door slamming as Madoka locked herself in her room, leaving Gin, Masamune and Tsubasa to stand in the living room.

"Hey, Ginga," Masamune said. "Wanna go train?"

Ginga threw the mop down. "Hell yeah!"

"Wait for me!" Yu screamed as he bounded out of another room and followed them.

"Wait, I'm supposed to look after you-"

**BANG!**

Tsubasa was cut off again by yet another slammed door.

Gin laughed at him, "Oh, poor Eagle Boy."

He glared at her.

"You know I'm only playing," she said with a smile.

"I know," he sighed, and he walked over to the couch to take a seat. He patted the space beside him, inviting Gin to join him to which she did.

"Shouldn't we be rounding up those three clowns outside?" she asked as Tsubasa took the T.V remote in his hand.

"I suppose. But I need a break from them. Let's just relax for a moment and watch some T.V, besides, you and I never get to just talk on our own."

She blushed, "I never thought you wanted to be alone with me. Don't I annoy you?"

He gave her a warm side smile. "A little bit. Only when you call me Eagle boy. Most of the time, though, I guess you're not so bad."

She grinned and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Thanks Eagle boy. Appreciate it."

He ignored her. They were only watching T.V for about five minutes before they both jumped in fright when they heard Yu scream from outside.

"Masamune! Watch out! You almost took that ladie's head off! Control Striker, would ya?"

Gin took the remote out of Tsubasa's hand and turned the volume up.

Tsubasa sat back into the couch. "Thank you."

* * *

FallenBey's OC Cynthia's story is almost done too, so that'll be up next. I hope I kept Gin in character, Tiger. And I hope it's to your liking! :)


	10. CynthiaxRyugaxWales

**Finally, this is for FallenBey. I hope it's not too rushed, I just had to shorten it a bit so that it would stay within the word limit I'd set because I try to give everyone's OC around the same amount of words. I hope you like it, anyway! :)**

**CynthiaxWalesxRyuga**

The city streets were rushed and hasty as usual. The inspirational glowing of streetlights and car headlights illuminated the lonely pathways and roads. The sound of laughter and talking along with beautiful music from the many restaurants could be heard by two people as they made their way home from their own place of interest that night.

"I hope you had a good night, Cynthia. I sure did, it was wonderful," said a young man to the equally young lady he was courting.

"I did Wales, it was really nice of you to set up that whole picnic in the park," the girl replied. "Thank you."

The girl Wales had called Cynthia had straight, silver hair and rainbow colored eyes that twinkled at the moment, telling Wales that she was happy. Her skin was slightly tanned in a way that contrasted her clothes in a lovely way. The light blue skinny jeans she wore on top of black converse seemed to glow against that tan skin. She also wore a purple crop top that showed off her stomach. Under her right eye, a tattoo of a rainbow.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. Really," said Wales. Then he hesitated, seemingly trying to build up the courage to say something else. "Hey, I was wondering if…"

**BANG!**

Wales turned around to see his partner on the ground, alongside a little blonde boy he knew all too well. The boy had been running along the street and smacked right into Cynthia, knocking her right over.

"Cynthia!" Wales cried and he attempted to help her up but he didn't need to as the girl had already pounced up, her fists clenched in anger. He was expecting this type of reaction from her, after all, Cynthia was really only nice and friendly in that of his own company and one other person, whom he didn't like her hanging around at all…

"Yu!" she yelled at the boy. "Why do you always have to be such a clumsy little idiot?"

Yu stumbled back, knowing he had just gotten on the wrong side of the person who he of all people should never get on the wrong side of. Cynthia had a disliking for Yu, and he always did something to add coal to the fire, despite Cynthia's many attempts to ignore him.

He went to take off running again, when another person came running after the boy. "Cynthia, stop him!"

The person gradually ran into view, and she could easily tell that it was none other than Tsubasa.

Cynthia didn't hesitate to grab Yu by the ear and hold him in place until Tsubasa finally caught up. He kicked and struggled, but to no avail.

Puffing and panting, Tsubasa reached the trio on the street and grabbed Yu's hand. He thanked Cynthia, explaining that Yu had just gotten into the freezer and eaten a whole four litre tub of ice cream to himself. When Tsubasa had caught him, he'd apparently taken off running.

"It's okay," Cynthia replied bluntly. She never spoke much, and when she did, it was never very many words at all.

Wales and Cynthia watched as Tsubasa dragged Yu home, listening to his protesting screams as they traveled p the street until they could no longer be heard.

When they were finally sure that they wouldn't run into Yu again, they continued walking. Soon, they came to Cynthia's house. She turned to Wales.

"Thank you again, Wales. I had a great night."

"Oh, yeah. No problem. I had fun,"

She stared at him for a while, quietly hoping that he might say something else, maybe even ask her out… Cynthia had a fair crush on Wales, but she didn't think he felt the same way. Little did she know, Wales' heart skipped a beat every time he laid eyes on the girl.

"Well," she began. "I better go tuck my little brother, Alec in. He's probably wondering where I've been all night."

Wales smiled, he knew how much Cynthia loved her little brother, she was always talking about him. He pitied the person who would ever even think about hurting Alec, because he knew just how Cynthia would react to that.

"Okay," Wales sighed.

Cynthia turned away awkwardly and went to make her way to her front door, when Wales called out after her.

"Cynthia, wait! I, I have something to tell you."

She stopped, turning back to him. "Hm? What would that be?"

He decided to just come out with it. In the back of his mind, he thought 'YOLO' then instantly wanted to kick himself for thinking of the phrase.

"I just wanted to tell you that… I, well I don't know, I really like you, and if you're not busy tomorrow night, would you want to come out with me again? But it would be different to tonight, it would be more like a… a date?"

Cynthia was speechless. She was about to tell him that she'd absolutely love to, that she'd been waiting all night for him to say something like that, and that he could pick her up at 5 o'clock tomorrow, until yet another person interrupted them for the second time that night.

"Oh, you've just gotta be kidding me."

Both Cynthia and Wales turned to Cynthia's front porch where the voice had come from. Out of the shadows, stepped Ryuga who had seemingly been waiting there all night for Cynthia to come home.

Wales groaned, he hated the idea that Ryuga had been waiting for the girl he had his eyes on. He knew Ryuga was bad news…

"Ryuga," Cynthia breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to come back from hanging out with this fool," he said, nodding towards Wales.

"Wales isn't a fool," she said back, but she found herself unable to raise her voice at Ryuga, for he was a good friend of hers too. Automatically, she was filled with a sense of dread, as much as she liked Wales, she also liked Ryuga. Now,she couldn't answer Wales' question because Ryuga would hear.

Wales surprised Cynthia when he walked right up to Ryuga and said, "Don't you dare raise your voice in front of Cynthia. That's no way to speak around a lady."

Ryuga staunched, "Look who's A big man now, huh?" he snorted. "Please, you could never handle a girl like Cynthia the way I could."

Wales grit his teeth as Cynthia ran up between the two males.

"Stop fighting. Just go home, both of you. We'll sort it out in the morning."

Ryuga ignored her, he was close enough to her that he knew he wouldn't offend her. "Why don't we battle then, Wales? If I win, I get to take Cynthia out tomorrow night. If you win, well, I feel sorry for Cynthia."

Wales knew that despite the fact that he was a very strong blader, he was no match for L-Drago. But he couldn't back down to something like this.

He pulled out his Bey. Cynthia grabbed his shirt. "Wales, you don't have to battle him for my sake."

"I can't refuse," he said simply. "Not when it involves you."

Ryuga had already walked out to stand in the middle of the street, L-Drago in his hand. "Hurry up and get over here so I can crush you. You've kept me waiting long enough!"

"Wales," Cynthia began, bu he'd already gone to stand opposite Ryuga.

Wales prepared his Bey and let it rip, it spun furiously in the street.

Ryuga laughed, simply tossing L-Drago into battle with his hand.

Wale's Bey launched into action, attacking L-Drago from all directions, but it seemed like an already lost fight. L-Drago was simply too strong.

Within seconds, L-Drago had won the victory. Many would call this an unfair battle, and to some extent, that's exactly what it was.

Wales picked up his Bey as L-Drago returned to Ryuga. He gave Cynthia a sorry, sad glance before walking off into the night, defeated. As he walked away, he stopped, turned back one more and said, "This means nothing. Nothing at all. You can have your date tomorrow night, Ryuga, but I won't give up on Cynthia."

Ryuga simply laughed as he strolled back up the pathway to confront Cynthia. Noticing that her eyes looked particularly dull at the moment, he asked, "What, why are you sad? You didn't actually want to go with him tomorrow night, did you?"

Cynthia didn't know how to answer that without offending her friend, so she simply looked at the ground.

He took her chin in his hand to make her face him. "Look, I'm going to show you some fun tomorrow night. Then, you can decide if you'd rather date me or him," his tone was acidic as he referred to Wales. "Yet, I'm confident enough to know that you won't even think about him after tomorrow night."

Cynthia sighed.

"You've seen what it's like to be with a guy like Wales. Now, it's my turn to show you what it's like to date a bad boy like me."

She hadn't forgotten Wales just yet. Not at all. But the fact that Ryuga had had the ego and the confidence to call himself a 'bad boy' without showing any sign of modesty made her stomach overflow with butterflies. She loved that ego of Ryuga's. It was just so exciting to her. And so, she agreed to let Ryuga take her out the following night, all the while wondering who she would choose in the end. On one hand, she had the gentlemanly Wales, and on the other, the self proclaimed bad boy Ryuga.

This was going to be very interesting indeed, she thought to herself.

**Eh, I really wanted to do a better job on Cynthia's story, FallenBey. But I hope that this satisfies you, even just a little bit. ;)**


	11. EmmaxHyoma

**Here we have the next update, which is especially for AnimeEmma. Hope you like! :)**

**EmmaxHyoma**

* * *

Gingka huffed his way through his front door and dragged his feet all the way into the lounge room where his father, Ryo was sitting on the sofa going over some of his documents from work.

He flopped down next to his father and pouted, folding his arms across his chest and putting his chin down. Ryu noticed the change of attitude in his usually too-happy son.

"What's the matter, Gingka?" he asked, looking up from his papers. "And where has your sister gotten to? It's starting to get late. It'll be dark soon…"

"Emma's with Hyoma and that's the problem," Gingka muttered back, looking away.

"Why's that such a problem? Shouldn't you be happy that your best friend and your sister get on? It's quite rare for that to happen, actually."

"I _am_ happy that they're friends, Dad. But they're spending too much time together. They hardly ask me to go anywhere anymore. And when I do get to be with Hyoma, all he talks about is Emma. Likewise, when I'm with Emma, all she talks about is Hyoma. It's driving me nuts!"

Ryo rubbed his goatee as he appeared to enter a state of deep thinking. "Gingka, do you suppose that Emma and Hyoma might possibly like each other a little more than friends?"

Gingka instantly snapped out of his depression, turning to his father and giving him a look of absolute shock horror. "DAD! Don't say things like that, I don't want to think about my sister and my best friend becoming… _boyfriend and girlfriend_!" he gulped, "Then they'll never stop with the lovey stuff."

"Lovey stuff?"

"Yeah, they're always holding hands and giving each other googly eyes."

Ryo smiled, "Ah, young love. I remember what that feels like. Did I even tell you about my first girlfriend? She was very beautiful, she-"

Gingka slapped his hands over his ears, shook his head and began to chant out a series of 'la la la la la, I can't hear you! La la la,"

Suddenly, the front door slammed and father and son turned to see the very guilty looking faces of Emma and Hyoma.

Emma was wearing a Beatles t shirt, jeans, and a pair of blue converse along with that guilty looking facial expression painted on her uniquely pretty face. Hyoma cleared his throat as Emma said, "Sorry I'm home late."

"Ah, Emma," started Ryo. "We were just talking about you."

"Pardon me?" she asked, face suddenly flushing red.

"It's come to my understanding that you and Hyoma may be starting to grow close? And Hyoma, my dear boy, how are you?"

"DAD!" she yelled. Hyoma almost fell through the floor.

"What? I'm just curious."

Gingka stood up and left the lounge room to go and lock himself away in his bedroom, where he thought he might finally be safe from all the madness. For once he wasn't the source of the insanity and that was quite an unfamiliar feeling for the red head. Then again, it didn't seem like the insanity gene had strayed too far considering it was now involving his sister. Perhaps this was something that ran in families.

Ryo threw his hands up, "Okay, okay! Hyoma, I trust you with my daughter so I'll allow Emma to stay out a little later than usual this evening. Go on, you crazy kids. Enjoy your youthful puppy love," and with that, Ryo got up and followed his son's footsteps to the bedroom. Probably, he was going to tell Gingka some more about his early romances.

Emma sweatdropped as she turned to Hyoma. "I'm so sorry about him."

Smiling, Hyoma shook his head, "It's okay, I know Ryo well. He's an odd one, isn't he?"

"Got that right," she said as she gestured for him to follow her outside again, deciding to take advantage of the fact that Ryo had allowed them to stay out.

They walked down the short staircase from the front door to the footpath while they partly mourned for Gingka, who they knew would be suffering intensely right about now.

"He's right, though," Hyoma said right out of nowhere. Emma looked at him, giving him a strange look.

"Right about what?" Gee, how was she supposed to know what he was talking about?

"About us. It's pretty obvious that we've grown close over the last few weeks."

She smiled, knowing how true that statement was. "Yeah, I've really liked hanging out with you."

"Likewise."

They had arrived at the local wishing well, which was where they had spent most of their time together in the past. Though neither of them had really said anything of the sort, they both has christened the place as 'theirs'.

Emma lent on the well as Hyoma stood in front of her. The sky was setting quickly and it was colored a beautiful pinkish blue.

"You know, for as long as we've been coming here, we've never made a wish in this well," Emma commented, looking down and behind her into the well. It was so dark down there, she couldn't see a thing at all.

"Really? Now's a good a time as any, Emma. What do you want to wish for?"

"Well, what do you want to wish for?"

He thought for a moment, and then said, "Whatever it is, we should make the wish together. I bet if we both make the same wish at the same time, it'll be bound to come true. Besides," he rubbed his neck and rummaged through his pocket with the other hand until he pulled out a coin. "I've only got one coin on me."

Emma laughed at his playfulness. This was why she loved Hyoma. Romantically or not, she knew that she would simply die if she didn't have him around. He meant the absolute world to her.

She put a finger to her chin. "I can't decide," she lied. She never told lies, but she couldn't bare it if Hyoma knew what she really wanted. What if he didn't feel the same? She couldn't handle that amount of embarrassment!

While she was deep in thought, she felt two hands grab her own gently. She turned to face the owner of those hands, Hyoma and was overwhelmed when she saw the raw intensity in them. She almost lost her breath at the sight of them.

"I'll tell you what I wish," he whispered. "I wish, that you'd see how much I care about you…"

She gave him a puzzled look, "But, I do know how much you care about me. We've been the best of friends since we were kids."

He shook his head, "No, that's not enough. I want you to see that I care for you in a whole new way than I had in the past… I don't want to be your friend anymore, Emma. I want to be your boyfriend."

Emma was shocked! She couldn't believe Hyoma had just said what he did, and yet somehow she'd known it all along. Instead of answering, her previously wide eyes melted into a blushing smile.

"We can't wish for that."

"Why not?" he asked, trying to hide the look of disappointment that was reshaping his face. He wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Because, silly. You're meant to wish for something that hasn't already happened, not something that you've already got."

He looked at her, his eyes full of questioning. "You mean…"

"Oh, you know what I mean! Of course we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend, I've been wanting you to ask me that for so long!"

He laughed. Partly because he was happy, and partly because he was relieved. They exchanged a long embrace by the well as the sun was no longer present in the sky above them.

When they finally pulled apart, Hyoma decided to break the tension and ask what they should wish for now.

Emma thought hard. Then, she realized that there really was something that she wanted, and she so dearly hoped that the wishes you poured into wishing wells came true.

"I wish that Dad stays out of this. I don't want him going all crazy like an overexcited teenage girl on us."

Hyoma smiled, taking Emma'a hand again, "Oh, please let this come true," he said.

And he flipped the coin into the well before wrapping his arm around his new girlfriend and walking her home before her father had a chance to say anything about them.

* * *

I hope this was to your liking, it was really fun to write though!


	12. ChumanaxRyuga

This is for a guest reviewer who called themselves 'Humble Reviewer'.

ChumanaxRyuga.

* * *

Ryuga was standing in his apartment kitchen making himself a coffee. He'd just come home from training all night and was obviously very tired, but he needed to be awake because had somewhere to be in a few hours.

Whilst the kettle boiled, he lent against his kitchen bench with his arms folded as he thought about the girl he'd met earlier that night in the mountains while training. He'd simply been minding his own business, smashing up a few things as he so often did, when a girl who must have been traveling jumped right in front of L-Drago's path of destruction. He'd told her to move, but she'd only replied by telling him not to be so bossy. Then, as if he wasn't surprised enough, she'd walked right up to him and asked him if he'd like to take her out sometime.

That wasn't how things went, was it? Wasn't_ he_ supposed to ask _her_ out?

He remembered how peculiar she was. She'd made it very obvious that she was more than a little interested in him, like most girls. But the difference with that girl was that she had been so upfront about it, unlike most girls. Other girls would swoon over him from afar, but she was the very first to have actually approached him.

Nevertheless, he had accepted her request to take her somewhere. Partly because he was so shocked, and partly because he liked her upfront way.

Then his kettle started singing, taking his attention. He made his coffee and went into his lounge room. He kicked back, clicked on the T.V and prepared to relax for a moment.

That was until he heard somebody knock on his front door.

"Who the hell?"

He got up and went to his door, swinging it open and preparing to bite the face off whoever had the nerve to knock on his door at this unholy hour of the morning. But what he found was an empty hallway, nobody in sight at all.

He shrugged, and closed the door. And upon turning around, he let out a blood curdling scream. Very unusual for Ryuga indeed, but when you turn around and find someone standing behind you in what you thought was your empty apartment, hey you'd scream too.

"Hey cutie," said the intruder. "Nice place you've got here."

"You! How did you find out where I live?"

"Followed ya."

He blunk once and rubbed his eyes. Before him, stood the girl from earlier who he was meant to be taking out the following day. She was a Native American Indian girl, he could easily see that. She had red skin, in the sense that you'd call her dark, tanned, native skin red. Her hair was long, dark and backswept. On top of that hair, she wore a pair of sunglasses, making Ryuga wonder why she felt the need for UV protection without the presence of a sun. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and under her left eye, she had a small scar.

He noticed that she actually had a lot of scars over her body. That body was tall and athletic looking, her arms were lightly muscled, too. Perhaps what Ryuga found so interesting about the girl was that she seemed to not really care for shirts, as she wore a bra that she only covered with an open black vest that cut off at the curve of her waist. Along with that she also wore low rise khaki pants tucked into black lace up combat boots and two overcrossed belts, along with a pair of gloves.

"You followed me?"

"Yep, now aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"Seems like you beat me to it."

"Man up, sucker," she told him and she went about making herself at home as she threw herself down on his couch.

"Maybe you could tell me why you're here? Or maybe, your name?"

She rolled her eyes. "I got bored and I just couldn't wait for our date tomorrow. So, I thought I'd come hang out now." She jumped back up and approached him, holding out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Chumana, but you can call me Chewy, Ryuga."

"How do you know my name?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you? Everybody knows who you are. You were all over T.V, just for being a diabolically evil guy. I find that sexy!"

He glanced at her hand, still extended.

"You gonna shake my hand or just leave me hanging?"

He shook her hand.

"Well, now that we've been properly introduced, why don't you tell me what you think of me. Do you like what you see?"

He looked at her open vest, all he could see was cleavage. "I, uh…"

"Cat got your tongue, now?"

He had grown fed up with this girl. Who on earth did she think she was, anyway. Coming into his apartment, following him home, turning up and flaunting her chest around like she owned the place…

"Look, lady. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this is getting way out of hand. I'm usually a lot more lenient with females, but if you don't calm yourself down, you can get out of my house!"

"That was more of a threat, not a request."

"Well, it's the middle of the night. I can't let you go out there on your own."

"I think you would if you wanted me to…"

"Don't put words in my mouth, woman. I simply-"

Ryuga was cut off. He found himself pressed up against the wall behind him, and Chumana's lips were on his. She was kissing him, and she didn't even ask!

Despite that, he kissed her back. That was until he realized what he was doing. Soon, he grabbed Chewy by the shoulders and held her away from him.

"You're insane," he told her.

"Yeah! Just like you, that's why we'll make such a good pair, baby."

He shook his head in disbelief.

She smirked, looking at his hands on her shoulders. "I notice you still haven't let me go."

He pulled his arms back, feeling more imposed on than ever.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop! Your hands are warm, and it's kind of cold. If you haven't noticed, I'm only wearing a bra underneath this vest."

He didn't answer. As if he didn't notice that.

Then, he watched as the fine hairs on her body rose with the arrival of goosebumps on her dark skin. She wasn't joking, the girl was freezing.

Ryuga sighed, he didn't know what had come over him but something about this girl brought out a compassionate side of him. Despite the fact that she had just committed a break and enter crime and he had every right to phone the police on her. He unclasped his jacket from his neck and wrapped it over her. She smiled, pulled it around herself and inhaled.

"You smell pretty good, anyone ever told you that?"

"A simple thank you would have done just fine."

"Oh, right. Thank you."

"It's not a problem…"

"So, what's all this about?"

"What's all what about?"

"Ryuga, the big bad dragon emperor being all nice. What's gotten into you?"

Truthfully, he didn't know what had gotten into him. He found himself feeling quite smitten by this girl. Maybe it was the fact that she appeared to have absolutely no regard for his wishes or the law for that matter, or maybe it was the fact that her eyes looked kind of pretty to him, he didn't know. But there was something about Chewy that he identified with. She was like a female, far less evil, far more busty version of himself.

"Yoo-hoo?" she waved her hand in his face. "Don't zone out on me now, we still have a date in a few hours."

"Still?"

"Yeah, didn't think I'd let you off the hook that easy, did you? I was thinking we should go play some laser tag or something. Only with real BB guns. The non dangerous stuff is kinda boring, right?"

Okay, yeah. Now Ryuga was starting to see why he liked her so much.

* * *

I'm still doing these things by order of submission, and I've got a clear morning ahead of me today, plus all my family is out (I have a cold!) So I think I should be able to get quite a few done! That is, if the rest of my family doesn't decide they want to kick me off the computer when they come home...


End file.
